Noche de Karaoke
by YuzuAihara1993
Summary: ONE-SHOT Contenido Adulto Universo alternativo en el que Yuzu y Mei se conocen por una aplicación de citas y empiezan a chatear y tienen sexo por teléfono; acabaran teniendo una cita donde podrán disfrutaran la una de la otra físicamente al fin.


Este fic era el reto de llegar a 100 estrellas en wattpad o 50 followers en fanfiction; el propósito de fanfiction fue demasiado ambicioso en demasiado poco tiempo así que lo he escrito para wattpad pero lo publico aquí también. Os agradezco todos los comentarios y follows y favorites de Grandes Esperanzas, este fic es para llenar la espera de las actualizaciones. Estoy avanzando escribiendo los próximos capítulos y lo quiero hacer lo mejor posible así que estoy esforzándome al máximo.

Este one-shot es de contenido adulto y explícito.

Además, quizás los personajes estén un poco Ouf of Character porque es un universo alternativo a la historia original. Sólo para pasar un buen rato.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Una Noche de Karaoke

Hay veces que en la vida lo que una chica necesita es un poco de compañía. No se trata de la compañía que te da un amigo, un familiar cercano o una mascota, no. Tampoco tiene que tratarse de algo romántico con una pareja. Para decirlo de otra manera, hay veces en las que deseamos saciar nuestras fantasías. ¿Qué tipo de fantasías?

Yuzu Okogi era una chica joven que acababa de graduarse del instituto y ahora quería gozar de su primer verano «como adulta», o así le gustaba pensar a ella. Desde que entró en su etapa de adolescencia y su cuerpo empezó a experimentar cambios hormonales y su mente empezó a desarrollarse en algunos sentidos que eran totalmente nuevos, empezó a tomar conciencia de la evolución de su cuerpo. Sentía cosas, descubría nuevas necesidades físicas. Había descubierto que le atraían las chicas y había tenido la suerte de encontrar una chica guapa e interesante con la que había empezado a salir. Después de meses de la que era la primera relación sentimental para ambas encontraron el momento y el lugar para estar las dos a solas toda una noche; una noche que la madre de Yuzu no había estado en casa.

Yuzu había disfrutado con su primer encuentro sexual, pero sus expectativas habían estado demasiado altas así que al final le acabó faltando algo. Después de terminar aquella relación, al cabo de unos meses, gracias a su carácter alegre, a su atractivo físico y a las técnicas de seducción que iba aprendiendo poco a poco por consejos de amigas o leyendo y viendo todo tipo de contenido en películas y libros para consumo adulto, había conseguido tener algunos líos y aventurillas con otras chicas, pero nunca había llegado a lo que ella estaba esperando.

«¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando? ¿Qué es lo que falta?», así Yuzu reflexionaba en sus primeros días de verano, tirada en su cama.

En medio de su frustación llamó a su amiga Harumin.

―¿Sabes qué, Yuzucchi? Dicen que para tener nuevos resultados debes probar métodos nuevos. ―le aconsejaba―. ¿Por qué no pruebas una de esas apps de ligues? Hay muchas y por probar no pierdes nada, ¿No?

―¿Una app de citas?

―Bueno, como quieras llamarle. ―respondió la amiga.

―Ahh, ¡qué dices! Me da muchísima vergüenza, y vete a saber quien acabaría viendo mi perfil.

―Yuzucchi, no te preocupes tanto. Tu eres monísima así que alguna chica caerá en tu trampa ―decía con la voz que usaba para sus planes maquiavélicos.

Entonces al día siguiente quedaron y ambas crearon un perfil para Yuzu. Durante unos días no hubo ninguna respuesta, aunque Yuzu había mandado mensajes a varias chicas de la ciudad. Se sintió bastante baja de ánimos. Después recibió algunas respuestas pero bastante poco interesantes. Eran chicas monas pero que tenían poca conversación, o incluso había alguna un poco extraña, y otra demasiado pervertida que además no era su tipo para nada.

―Lo sabía... Esto iba a ser un fallo total ―se decía a ella misma, a punto de rendirse.

Pasó otro día y Yuzu había mandado un par de mensajes más, ya bastante desanimada. Recibió mensajes de un chico.

―Ehhhhhh! ¡Pero si en mis preferencias había puesto SOLO CHICAS! ¡Éste no sabe leer o qué le pasa!

Entonces decidió que borraría la app. «A veces te rindes demasiado rápido. ¡Sé paciente!», le había dicho Harumin en más de una ocasión, y lo recordó justo a punto de borrar la aplicación. La voz de su amiga en su conciencia hicieron darle un poco más de tiempo.

«Lo bueno se hace esperar», pensaba. «Quién diablos habría inventado esa frase.»

Finalmente, después de una larga espera, o eso le parecía a nuestra la impaciente Yuzu, recibió un mensaje. Un mensaje que no era la respuesta a ninguno de los que había mandado. Leyó el nombre de la usuaria en voz alta.

―Mei.

Y sintió como le subía la sangre al cerebro, y su cara se calentó de golpe.

―¡Uwaaaa! ¡Es súper guapa! ―no podía acabar de creer.

Vió la única imagen de perfil que tenía aquella chica, que casualmente tenía exactamente la misma edad que Yuzu. Era una chica con un pelo oscuro, negro azabache brillante, liso, muy largo y perfecto. Unos mechones desiguales de pelo caían por su frente resaltando muchísimo más unos ojos que ya de por sí no podían pasar desapercibidos.

―Tiene los ojos de color violeta. Parece de mentira ―susurraba anonadada, con sus ojos como platos ―. Son preciosos... Dios, ¡Es preciosa!

Entonces le dió completamente igual que todos los mensajes anteriores hubieran sido un fallo y una pérdida de tiempo.

Con toda esa emoción olvidó mirar el mensaje por unos minutos.

«Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. ¿Lo sabías?» decía el mensaje de la tal Mei.

Yuzu no entendió muy bien porqué, pero aquel mensaje era precisamente lo que había estado esperando escuchar. Además, era lo mismo que ella estaba pensando de esa chica.

«Gracias! Tú también.», respondió Yuzu, añadiendo emoticonos kawaii.

―Y ahora que más debería decir...

Sintió unas ansias profundas y un nerviosismo punzante al no querer perder aquella conversación que justo acababa de empezar.

―Tengo que sonar intersante... Tengo que ganármela para que quiera quedar conmigo ―se intentaba animar a sí misma.

Mei tenía un aire de chica elegante y algo seria, por lo que podía juzgar de la fotografía donde se la veía delante del mar durante una puesta de sol, delicadamente recolocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Yo también quiero acariciar ese pelo... ―pensó Yuzu en voz alta.

Pero había algo en sus ojos, en aquella mirada violeta electrizante que la llamaba a querer saber más. Se sentía totalmente atraída por aquella mirada misteriosa.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado tiempo porque Mei respondió bastante rápido.

«Gracias. ¿Qué te trae a esta app? ¿Estás buscando amistad o... alguna cita?», decía el mensaje de Mei.

El corazón de Yuzu dió un vuelco.

―Ci-ci-cita! ―exclamó, esperando que su madre no la escuchara desde el piso de abajo ―¡aah mierdaa que debo decir! ¿Si digo que quiero una cita sonaré muy desesperada? ¿Demasiado rápido? Pero bueno, ella ha preguntado primero.

«Pues la verdad es que no he tenido ninguna cita aún con nadie de ésta app. Pero tú me has llamado mucho la atención», respondió Yuzu con un icono que guiñaba el ojo.

―Ah, que respuesta más cutre... ¡Tengo que arriesgarme más! ―seguía diciéndose en su monólogo.

«Tú a mí también.», pudo leer en la respuesta.

―Ah, no ha dicho nada más... A ver, tengo que decir algo atrevido.

Pero mientras se disponía a escribir el mensaje recibió otro seguido de Mei.

«¿Has estado alguna vez con una chica?», preguntó Mei sin más, así de repente.

Yuzu estaba de suerte, aquella chica parecía ir al grano. Le dió algo de vergüenza responder, pero a la vez el tema y el tono de la conversación iban mejorando aparentemente y aquello la estaba excitando.

―¡No puedes dejarla escapar, Yuzu!

«Sí, he tenido varias experiencias. Aunque ahora estoy buscando algo nuevo.» , contestó sin pensar.

«Fíjate que coincidencia, eso mismo estaba pensando yo.», le respondió la misteriosa morena de la mirada púrpura. «¿Qué tipo de experiencia?»

Algo era extraño, iba demsiado rápido y demasiado bien, o al menos esto sentía Yuzu. ¿Y sí era un perfil falso? ¿Y sí la persona de la fotografía no era la misma que estaba hablando? Pensó que aquella chica tan hermosa y elegante no tendría que usar ninguna app de ese tipo para encontrar a cualquiera que ella deseara. Había algunas personas que parecían ser el tipo de la atracción de todo el mundo, o de casi todos. Y Yuzu pensó que Mei quizás sería uno de esos casos.

―Una chica así seguro que tiene muchos pretendientes... Novio, seguramente ―pensó―. Pero solo hay una manera de descubrir toda la verdad!

«¿Por qué no quedamos y te lo explico?», le dijo Yuzu, sin saber de donde le había venido esa valentía repentina. Esperó a que Mei la contestara. Algo le decía que sí que lo haría.

Al cabo de unos minutos obtuvo respuesta.

«Vaya, suenas más atrevida de lo que pensaba. Me gusta eso.» empezaba el mensaje de Mei, «Esta semana estoy un poco ocupada, aunque suene tópico. Pero el fin de semana estaré libre, por si puedes.»

Yuzu no podía creerlo. Iba a conocer a aquella morena tan sexy. ¿Será igual de impresionante en persona como en la foto?, pensó.

«Sí, el fin de semana que viene lo tengo libre también », emotico emoticono. Yuzu adoraba los emoticonos. «¿Nos vemos?»

«Claro. Quiero ver esos ojos verdes en persona.»

Y así Yuzu había conseguido su cita con aquella chica el siguiente sábado. Durante la semana siguieron hablando por mensaje cada día. Mei, tal como había dicho, parecía ocupada y tardaba algo en responder, pero sus mensajes no decepcionaban a Yuzu. Los mensajes se habían vuelto algo más eróticos y explícitos, y ambas jugaban a intentar seducir a la otra con solo mensajes de texto.

Mensajes como por ejemplo:

«Yuzu, tus labios parece que saben dar buenos besos. Me pregunto si lo descubriré el sábado...», le había dicho Mei, después de tener una conversación totalmente inocente sobre hobbies, donde la morena había explicado que tocaba el piano desde que tenía 4 años.

«Pues yo me pregunto si tus manos sabrán hacer otras cosas a parte de tocar el piano... Seguro que tus dedos son muy hábiles.»

Yuzu ganó un punto con ese.

Unos días antes de la cita Yuzu le mandó un selfie inocente y sonriente a Mei esperando que ella le devolviera otro, para comprovar si realmente era ella, a lo que la morena le respondió.

«No me gusta que me tomen fotos, pero por tí voy a hacer una excepción.»

Yuzu no podía creerlo, ¿con lo guapa y fotogénica que era y no se gustaba en las fotos?

El selfie de Mei le provocó algo de risa, porque parecía que no tenía mucha práctica tomándolos. Salía con una expresión en los labios algo seria pero con unos ojos que invitaban a acercase a ella. Yuzu se sonrojó muchísimo. Solo con esas dos fotografías ya tenía ganas de besarla.

Después de eso compartieron varios selfies más, en los cuales las miradas de ambas parecían ir aumentando en deseo. Después de esa tarde de compartir selfies, Mei mandó un mensaje.

«Estoy en la cama y no puedo dormir, ¿tú que haces?» le preguntaba a Yuzu.

Yuzu acababa de salir del baño y estaba aún desnuda.

«Acabo de bañarme. ¿Me quieres ver?», dijo en un primer mensaje de respuesta. «¡Es broma! Jaja» escribió rápidamente en el siguiente.

«Oh vaya, yo quería verte.» dijo Mei, sorprendíendola.

Yuzu sintió un calor en su pecho, y mucho más abajo, entre sus piernas. No era por la temperatura del baño que acababa de tomar.

Entonces, seguidamente, Mei mandó otro mensaje. Sorprendíendola aún más. Bueno, sorprender se queda corto. Mejor dicho, el mensaje de Mei excitó a Yuzu.

«Yuzu, hoy estoy muy cansada. Me duele la espalda. ¿Me darás un masaje?»

El mensaje venía acompañado de una fotografía de Mei, dándole la espalda a un espejo que era lo suficientemente grande y alto para mostrar todo el cuerpo de Mei. Ella estaba en ropa interior delante del espejo.

―WAAAAAA! ―gritó Yuzu, tirando el móvil al suelo.

Yuzu intentó calmarse durante unos instantes pero el calor y la exitación que sentía entre sus piernas y en todo su cuerpo se estaba intensificando. Decidió no vestirse aún, y se estiró en la cama volviendo a recuperar el móvil del suelo.

―Yo-yo te doy un masaje y lo que haga falta te doy! ―dijo Yuzu en voz alta, con la cara como un tomate. Pero contestó lo siguiente.

«Tu cuerpo es perfecto, me gustaría ver más. Ven aquí conmigo en mi cama y te daré ese masaje que sé que estás deseando»

La siguiente foto que Mei mandó era ella de frente, así que Yuzu pudo ver la forma perfecta de sus pechos cubiertos por un delicado y elegante sujetador de color rosa pálido. En esa fotografía Mei se había bajado una de las tiras del sujetador para que le cayera por el brazo, al igual que su melena azabache.

Yuzu no podía aguantar más, con la mano que sostenía el móvil empezó a responder a Mei, y con la otra empezó a acariciarse el cuello lentamente, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

«Y decías que no te gustaban las fotografías...» le dijo Yuzu. «Quiero ver más...»

La mano de Yuzu estaba jugando con su pezón, pellizcándolo mientras miraba la foto de Mei, e imaginaba como serían sus pechos desnudos. Imaginó que el pecho que estaba acariciando no era el suyo, sino el de Mei.

«No tan rápido. Yo también quiero verte a tí.» respondió Mei en su mensaje.

Vale, aquello era justo.

Entonces Yuzu se preparó para tomar un selfie en el que se mostraba a ella misma mordíendose un labio, donde aún se apreciaba una fina capa de la humedad del reciente baño, y la parte superior de sus pechos. La parte de abajo de la fotografía acababa justo antes de revelar los pezones de la rubia. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

«Oh, no es justo. Yo también quiero morder esos labios.» contestó Mei.

«Tendrás que esperar hasta el sábado, ya queda poco», le escribió Yuzu.

«Prepárate.», amenazaba Mei, seductora.

«Lo mismo digo», la rubia estaba ganando más y más confianza cada vez.

Yuzu aquella noche terminó masturbándose viendo todas las fotografías que había recibido de Mei, y releyendo los mensajes. Imaginando que los dedos que tenía en el interior eran de Mei. Aquellos largos y elegantes dedos de pianista. Quería sentirlos en todo su cuerpo, dentro de su boca, en sus pechos, entre sus piernas.

―Ah, quiero más... Necesito verla toda entera...―dijo al haber terminado con una pequeña explosión de placer que le supo a poco, pero que había sido necesaria después de las conversaciones eróticas que iban incrementando intensidad.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Yuzu se había atrevido con otra fotografía. Le mandó por fin una fotografía de sus pechos desnudos.

«Me gustaría llevármelos a la boca, seguro que saben tan bien o mejor de lo que parecen.» escribió Mei.

Yuzu se preguntaba si Mei se había tocado también como ella lo había hecho la noche anterior. Así que, ¿Por qué no sacar el tema?

«Hmm, eso me excitaría mucho. Me gustaría sentir tu lengua.» le contestó Yuzu, quien ya creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo por una chica que ni siquiera había conocido en persona.

Mei respondió al igual con una fotografía de sus pechos desnudos. Yuzu creyó haber muerto y haber ascendido al cielo.

―Dios...Si solo con verla en fotos me pongo así de loca, cuando nos encontremos que pasará... No sé si sobreviviré.

«¿Te gustan? Dime que te gustaría hacerme.», le ordenó Mei; Yuzu no entendió muy bien porque pero aquello la excitó más aún, una chica con un cuerpo y una mirada tan sensual dándole ordenes. Se imaginó que otro tipo de cosas le podría ordenar Mei. Intentó imaginar que podría pasar aquel sábado tan esperado.

«Me encantan. Quiero tocarlos y probarlos...» le contestó Yuzu.

«¿Solo mis pechos?» contestó Mei, quien parecía que estaba ganando aquella conversación, si es que había realmente una ganadora.

Y aquel comentario vino con una fotografía adjunta de Mei... cubriendo su sexo con una mano.

Yuzu quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Se quedó con la boca abierta, con los labios temblorosos al igual que sus manos.

Yuzu estuvo unos minutos sin poder contestar, solo sentía como sus caderas se empezaron a mover hacia abajo, empujando su trasero y sus piernas contra el colchón sintiendo presión desde atrás. Su mente dibujó a Mei debajo suyo, se estaba frotando contra ella.

«¿Yuzu?»

«Quiero tocarte ahí también...» contestó Yuzu finalmente. «Oye...¿Estás tan mojada como yo?»

Entonces sintió que su teléfono empezó a vibrar y la pantalla se encendió, estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Mei la estaba llamando, con una llamada de voz, por primera vez.

Con una mezcla de excitación, miedo y emoción, apretó el botón verde para recibir la llamada.

―¿S-SI? ¿Me-Mei-san? ―se había acobardado después de hablar por la seguridad de los mensajes de texto.

―¿Yuzu? ―dijo una voz, que sonaba aún más sensual, más elegante y más misterioas de lo que había imaginado.

―Ahh, perdona. No me esperaba tu llamada, así de repente.

―Perdona, lo he hecho sin pensar. Quería saber como era tú voz ―la voz de Mei era irresistiblemente seductora, aunque por una parte parecía que no lo hacía a propósito. Lo cual la volvía más sensual aún, para Yuzu.

―Ah, no pasa nada. Yo también quería saber como era tu voz ―contestó la rubia.

Y después de una corta pausa de silencio.

―¿Por dónde íbamos? ―pregunto, seduciéndola abiertamente.

―Ehh...ahh, creo que me mandastee unaa... un fotografía y―

―Dime dónde decías que querías tocarme...Yuzu.

La rubia estaba totalmente paralizada, sintiéndo como su entrepierna estaba cada vez más húmeda con solo unas palabras de aquella chica. Nunca había imaginado tener sexo por teléfono pero, ¿por qué no?

―Quería tocarte...entre tus piernas. Quiero saber si estás tan mojada como yo ahora.

―Me gustaría sentir tus dedos dentro de mí. Lo estoy haciendo ahora imaginando que son los tuyos ―decía, y Yuzu notaba como la voz de Mei empezaba a estar cargada de una pasión creciente, y empezaba a respirar trabajosamente.

―Sí, quiero meterte los dedos. Quiero darte placer, quiero saber cómo dártelo ―decía Yuzu, con una respiración que empezaba a parecerse a la de Mei.

Yuzu empezó a hacer lo mismo con sus dedos, como lo que le decía que quería hacerle a Mei.

―No te lo diré. Tendrás que descubrirlo tú sola ―dijo Mei, retándola.

Yuzu aceptó el reto.

―Quiero meterte primero uno, despacio... Y sentir como entra lentamente y tu interior ya está húmedo y cálido.

Oyó un tímido gemido de Mei, y decidió continuar con su erótica explicación.

―Lo meteré dentro cada vez más profundo con cada movimiento, cuando sienta que las paredes de tu vagina se han dilatado un poco entonces querré meterte otro dedo más.

―Sí, Yuzu. Hazlo ―decía entre jadeos―. Dímelo como si lo estuvieras haciendo ahora.

―Siento que estás muy lubricada, tus manos me agarran la espalda y me piden más. Yo te penetro lentamente con dos de mis dedos, llegan muy profundo la primera vez, los saco para poder humedecer tu clítoris con tu propia esencia.

Yuzu no sabía si sus palabras sonaban éroticas, estúpidas, o románticas.

―Yuzu, más ―decía la morena, jadeando cada vez más, emitiendo gemidos más agudos cada vez.

―Mis dedos empiezan a penetrarte más rápido, aumentamos el ritmo, y tus caderas siguen el ritmo que marca mi mano con mis dedos dentro tuyo.

―Usa tu lengua también. Quiero que me lamas, chúpame ahí ―ordenó, y Yuzu sintió que ya no había lugar para lenguaje ambiguo.

―Bajo mi cabeza hasta estar delante de tu coño, hueles increíble. Tu olor me pone muy cachonda. Me excito solo de imaginar mi lengua lamíendote, así que eso hago.

―¡Ah! Hmm.. Me gusta eso, no pares ―decía Mei, mientras le faltaba el aire.

Yuzu oía los jadeos de Mei en su oído como si estuviera realmente ahí con ella, estaba muy excitada pero quitó sus dedos de su interior y se concentró en hablarle a Mei para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo que creí que estaba cerca.

―Mei, sabes tan bien que quiero comerte. Te estoy lamiendo el clítoris, con la punta de la lengua haciendo círculos a su alrededor, y mis manos cada vez van más adentro y más rápido.

―Estoy cerca... ―más gemidos agudos, que lanzaban oleadas de deseo directas al centro del sexo de Yuzu.

―Te agarro el culo apretándolo y creando un movimiento más fuerte al ritmo de mis dedos dentro tuyo. Estás tan mojada y sabes tan bien... Mis dedos han encontrado el punto dentro de tu coño que te hace gemir más, y nuestras caderas estan tomando un ritmo frenético, siento como te acercas al orgasmo y mis dedos te penetran una vez más intensamente ―decía mientras Mei realmente gemía cada vez más y más ―te penetro hasta el fondo, y siento como te estremeces y te contraes y explotas en mis dedos.

Un gemido muy agudo e incontrolado se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

―¡Aah-! Oh... ―decía Mei incongruentemente entre jadeos―. No pude aguantarme más. Me he corrido gracias a tí.

―Ha sonado bien... Me gustaría hacértelo de verdad ―le dijo Yuzu, con una risa nerviosa provocada por la tensión sexual sin resolver que se le venía acumulando.

―Espero que seas tan buena con tus dedos y tu lengua como lo eres con tu voz ―dijo finalmente, con la respiración algo más calmada.

―Oye, ¿Me ayudas a mí ahora? ―le dijo Yuzu, de manera ligeramente miserable.

―Ah, es cierto, perdona ―le contestó Mei, y así siguieron con su llamada sexual.

Finalmente llegó el esperado sábado. Mei vivía bastante lejos, a las afueras del a ciudad, y por eso no había tenido suficiente tiempo para desplazarse hasta allí entre semana por la noche, pero lo había compensado con los sensuales intercambios que habían tenido, que habían escalado muy rápido.

Yuzu estaba más nerviosa que nunca antes en su vida. Había llegado quinze minutos antes de lo acordado, estaba sentada en el banco de una plaza esperando a Mei. Después del sexo por teléfono se habían llamado otra vez con toda la normalidad del mundo como si nada hubiese pasado para planificar aquella extraña cita. Irían a un restaurante italiano recomendado por Mei.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos que se habían hecho eternos, Yuzu vió a Mei, la morena misteriosa con ojos violeta que la había capturado y seducido desde el principio con solo una fotografía. Pero Mei era mucho más elegante y sofisticada y su belleza sobrepasaba todas las expectativas creadas por una fotografía que ya era increíble. Mei era muy fotogénica, pero en realidad su belleza era mil veces más increíble.

El corazón de Yuzu se le salía del pecho al ver a tal belleza, que con aire sumamente calmado se le acercaba. La mirada púrpura era seria, quizás podría decirse que distante y fría pero, era magnética.

―¿Yuzu? ―preguntó, de manera natural, con su rostro totalmente compuesto, a diferencia del de la rubia.

―Ahh-eh-estooo...Sí, sssii ¡Soy yo! ―respondió, con un tono más emocionado y alto del que pretendía.

Mei simplemente la miró, de manera tranquila e incluso algo desinteresada.

―¿Estás lista? ―le preguntó, sin más.

―Sí, ¡vamos! ―a Yuzu se le añadió un nerviosismo extra al ver lo calmada e incluso poco emocionada que parecía estar Mei. Sintió un pequeño arrepentimiento.

Cenaron, compartiendo una conversación amable, estándar e impersonal, y nada sexual. No había habido ningún intento de seducción por parte de Mei en toda la cena, que Yuzu veía pasar por delante de sus ojos como si estuviera perdiendo una gran oportunidad.

Sentía que Mei tenía ganas de irse, y creyó que si no hacía nada la preciosa y misteriosa morena desaparecería de su vida de la misma manera repentina en que había aparecido.

Entonces la conversación murió totalmente en algún punto, y Yuzu no supo que más decir. Mei empezaba a mirar el plato más que a ella.

«Esto no va a quedar así» se dijo Yuzu, alargando una de sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, acariciando las de Mei.

La mirada de Mei se levantó de golpe encontrando la de Yuzu, y fue como si se hubieran mirado por primera vez esa noche. Yuzu se lanzó a la piscina, bajó el tono de voz intentando que nadie pudiera oírlas.

―¿Dónde quieres ir después? ―preguntó Yuzu, finalmente comprendiendo que Mei estaba esperando que Yuzu la sedujera.

«Pensaba que ella era de las que tomaba la iniciativa, eso ha hecho desde el principio... Con la fotos, con la llamada...», Yuzu estaba confusa pero creía que había dado con la respuesta.

―No sé, ¿qué propones? ―le preguntó Mei, estudiándola con la mirada. En sus ojos se había despertado el interés que Yuzu estaba buscando.

«Vamos, tienes que pensar algo rápido...»

Quiso proponerle un plan indecente y sexy que no pudiera rechazar, pero dijo.

―Eh...¿Quieres ir al karaoke? ―dijo, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían más rojas de lo normal.

Mei la miró sorprendida, en silencio durante unos instantes.

―Al...¿karaoke? ¿Yuzu...? ―preguntó, muy pausadamente, como si quisiera decirle a Yuzu que el plan original era otro.

―Sí, sí, ¡me apetece cantar! ―Yuzu ya no pensaba con claridad.

Mei suspiró, como si estuviera a punto de perder una batalla.

«Vale, la he cagado.», pensó Yuzu.

―Pues si es un rato corto de acuerdo. No se me da bien cantar, solo te acompañaré.

«Vale, ¡parece que no la he cagado tanto!»

―¡Bien! Yo te cantaré jajaja ―rió muy nerviosa, mientras Mei volvía a suspirar.

Y así, terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la calle para buscar el primer karaoke que encontraran, lo cual no era muy difícil en la mayoría de barrios céntricos de Tokyo.

―¿Qué tal este? ―dijo Yuzu, muy emocionada, como una niña que se iba de excursión.

―Cualquiera está bien, supongo.

Llegaron a ese karaoke cercano pero pronto pudieron ver la enorme cola que había dentro. Justo en la entrada había una empleada repartiendo unos papelitos.

―Disculpen, si querían usar el karaoke debo informarles que el tiempo de espera es de más de una hora ―anunciaba formalmente, y se acercaba a cada una de las personas y grupos que estaban esperando en la puerta dándoles aquel papel donde informaba de otro karaoke de la misma compañía.

Llegó al cabo de un momento delante de Yuzu y Mei.

―Buenos días, ¿quieren entrar en el karaoke sin esperar? Hay un karaoke a unos 5 minutos andando de aquí, aunque es solo de mujeres. ¿Les parece bien? ―preguntaba, ofrecíendoles el papel de información con un pequeño mapa.

―Ah, bueno ―empezó a decir Yuzu, mirando a Mei para averiguar que quería hacer la morena.

―Sí, nos va bien ―cogió el papel de la mujer―. Gracias, buenos días.

―Disculpen las molestias, y muchas gracias. ¡Que disfruten! ―nos despidió.

De camino a aquel karaoke Yuzu estaba intrigada.

―Nunca he ido a un karaoke de mujeres, no estaba segura de si eran reales ―dijo, mirando a Mei.

―Yo tampoco he ido nunca, supongo que simpre hay primeras veces para todo ―dijo Mei, misteriosa, mirando al frente.

Llegaron finalmente a un pequeño karaoke que estaba algo escondido, y casi vacío. Yuzu sintió que era un pequeño paraíso desconocido. Reservaron una sala privada pequeña para una hora. Yuzu quería estar tres o cuatro horas para ver si en todo ese rato podría pasar algo entre ellas, aunque estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

Llegaron a la pequeña salita al final del único pasillo que tenía ese karaoke y vieron que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los karaokes comunes tenía un pestillo para cerrar la puerta por dentro.

Yuzu se sintió excitada solo de entrar por esa puerta con Mei, viendo como ella cerraba la puerta y echaba el pestillo.

―Ah, ¿necesitas eso? ―preguntó Yuzu, sintiéndo una especie de miedo pero sobretodo, mucho , mucho calor.

«Dios, me estoy poniendo ya solo de estar en una habitación con ella... ¿Por qué ha echado el pestillo?»

―Si está, será para usarlo ―contestó muy seca, Mei.

Entonces Yuzu, con la mano algo temblorosa empezó a pedir sus canciones a través de la pantallita control con control remoto.

Empezó a cantar, tomándoselo como algo divertido, como si fuera con una amiga o algo así. Cantó mirando la pantalla, dandole la espalda a Mei quien estaba sentada más alejada de la pantalla, pero ambas en el único sofá que había.

«Mierda, está demasiado cerca»

Yuzu veía como Mei bebía su té frío tranquilamente, observándola mientras cantaba.

Cuando acabó la primera canción, Mei, de repente, empezó a beber del vaso de Yuzu sin preguntar nada. Totalmente fuera de lugar, pero a Yuzu le encantó. Pero el brazo de Mei pasó demasiado cerca de su pecho por delante suyo para tomar el vaso, la sala era muy pequeña y el sofá estaba totalmente pegado a la mesa.

Yuzu se giró, olvidando que tenía que cantar la siguiente canción, miró como Mei bebía con su pajita de su bebida sin haberle pedido permiso.

¿Qué clase de juego es ese?

―¿Te gusta el melon soda? ―preguntó Yuzu, muy nerviosa.

―Me gusta tu melon soda. No suelo beber de esto. ―decía, mientras Yuzu observaba como los labios de Mei succionaban la pajita y el líquido pasaba a través de ella y llegaba a la boca de Mei; observaba como ella tragaba lentamente. Yuzu se estaba lamiendo los labios sin darse cuenta, mirando los labios de Mei.

―Yuzu, ¿tú también tienes sed? ―le dijo, ofreciéndole su propia bebida.

―Pero...es mi bebida ―decía Yuzu, con sus neuronas ya bloquedas por las hormonas que estaban empezando a dispararse por todo su sistema circulatorio hacia todas las partes de su cuerpo.

―¿A caso no quieres compartirla conmigo? ―decía Mei, acercándole la bebida, invitando con sus dedos en la pajita a que Yuzu bebiera de ella, acercándose peligrosamente. Las manos de Mei estaban muy cerca de sus labios. Yuzu bebió, tragando el líquido a la vez que tragaba sus nervios.

Entonces la mano de Mei que había sostenido la pajita se acercó a los labios de Yuzu, los acaraició recorriendo su forma con la punta de sus dedos, con una lentitud que pretendía torturarla.

―Me-Mei... ―dijo, antes de que Mei posara un dedo encima de sus labios de forma vertical, haciéndola callar, con un tacto suave.

―¿Quieres probar mi té, también? ―decía, pero acercaba su cara a la de Yuzu, ambas mirándose fijamente.

―Sí, quiero probar el té y... ―Yuzu intentaba recuperar la valentía y el descaro de la llamada telefónica que habían compartido hacía poco.

―¿Y? ―preguntó Mei, con sus labios a un milímetro de los de Yuzu, ambas sentían la respiración de la otra en sus labios y sus corazones se aceleraban, anticipando miles de escenarios posibles.

Entonces Yuzu tomó la iniciativa y la besó sin avisar, envolviendo con sus labios los de la morena, quién gimió con esa sorpresa.

Yuzu rápidamente sacó su lengua después de unos primeros besos profundos buscando la manera de entrar en la boca de Mei, quien no opuso mucha resistencia.

―No sabes la ganas que tengo de follarte ―le dijo Yuzu entre jadeos, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, perdiendo la vergüenza que había tenido hasta ahora durante todo el día.

―Ah... ―Mei se tuvo que separar del beso para tomar aire llevó sus manos a los hombros de Yuzu agarrándola fuerte, mientras la rubia buscaba y acariciaba su piel en el interior de su camiseta, intentando desabrochar su sujetador ―sí, fóllame.

Yuzu desabrochó su sujetador sin ningún problema, subiéndolo y agarrando ambos pechos con sus manos, estrechandolos en sus palmas, llenándolas con su perfecta forma y textura. Entonces pellizcó ligeramente sus pezones, con las puntas de sus dedos, provocando un gemido de la morena, quien se estaba ruborizando más y más.

Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra pero Yuzu quería sentirla más cerca, así que por un momento dejó los pezones de Mei, y la agarró por las pantorillas, invitándola a subirse y sentarse encima suyo. Aunque Mei quizás era un poco más alta que Yuzu, la rubia sentía que tenía fuerza y maneras suficientes para que el tamaño de su cuerpo no fuera un problema para tenerla encima suyo.

Una ves se hubieron colocado estando cómodas en esa postura, Mei subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza y Yuzu le quitó la camiseta en un fácil movimiento como si lo hubieran ensayado.

Al haber perdido la camiseta Mei se sonrojó muchísimo, como Yuzu no la habría imaginado, parecía otra persona. Y Yuzy sonrió abiertamente, con una sonrisa de lado y unos ojos entornados por la pasión repentina que capturaron a Mei. Y ambas se miraron por unos segundos, tomando aire, y Mei resiguió con sus dedos los labios que formaban aquella tremenda sonrisa.

Yuzu se llevó uno de los pechos que habían quedado expuestos a su boca, dibujando círculos con su lengua alrededor del pezón, sintiendo dentro de su boca como éste se endurecía y se ponía erecto.

―Oh Yuzu... ―decía Mei, enredando sus dedos ahora en la melena de Yuzu, atrayendo su cabeza más contra su pecho.

Todo estaba pasando de manera tan natural que parecía que aquella no era la primera vez que hacían eso, ni el primer día que se veían en persona.

Mientras morió ligeramente uno de los pezones, con otra mano intentaba apartar el sujetador que estaba por encima de sus pechos. Decidió quitárselo, le estaba molestando.

―Tus pechos son increíbles ―le dijo Yuzu, mientras abría la boca todo lo que podía para darle el mayor placer posible succionando los pezones lenta e intensamente, sintíendo como ya estaban totalmente erectos y duros.

Los presionó como si fueran botoncitos, haciendo gemir a Mei, provocándole una risa a Yuzu, quien en ese momento no se reconocía a ella misma.

Yuzu siguió con su lengua en los pechos de Mei por un rato, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda lenta y delicadamente, compensando así la rapidez y la intensidad de los húmedos besos en la parte de delante.

Las caderas de Mei habían empezado a moverse ligeramente contra las piernas de Yuzu, donde estaba sentada, intentando apretar su centro contra ellas. Yuzu sintió ese movimento y la agarró por las nalgas animándola a que siguiera con ese ritmo, empezando a mover sus piernas hacia arriba para encontrarse con las de Mei.

Ese contacto, aún con ropa, las estaba excitando muchísimo.

Mei sentía como Yuzu apretaba su culo y se movía contra ella, apretando cada vez más. Sentía la humedad que se estaba empezando a formar entre sus piernas. Seguro que sus bragas ya estaban mojadas.

Mei llevó sus manos a los pechos de Yuzu, jugando con ellos a través de la ropa.

―Yo también quiero ver tus pechos ―decía con un hilo de voz, estirando de la parte inferior de la camiseta hacia ella.

Yuzu dió un último apretón a esas nalgas pequeñas pero firmes y deliciosas, y entonces se sacó la camiseta, ésta vez quedando enganchada en uno de sus accesorios del pelo.

―Ah, ¡joder! ―dijo, en una extraña postura algo cómica, que arrancó una risita de Mei.

Mei la ayudó a sacarse la camiseta.

―Oye, ¡no te rías eh! ―le dijo burlona, queriendo escuchar esa maravillosa risa otra vez, haciéndole cosquillas en los lados, rapidamente agarrando sus pechos otra vez y jugando con sus pezones entre sus dedos.

Mei intentó reprimir su risa, fallando. Agarró las manos de Yuzu y se las apartó, porque ahora le tocaba a Yuzu quedarse sin sujetador.

Y justo cuando le hubo quitado el sujetador a Yuzu oyó como el teléfono de la sala sonaba, sorprendiéndolas a las dos. Estaba tan cerca que Mei pudo alcanzarlo con tan solo estirar el brazo.

―Sí ―dijo, muy formal, de repente.

Yuzu aprovechó ese momento para volver a chupar uno de los pezones de Mei, haciendo que se le arqueara la espalda y casi se le cayera el teléfono.

Con la mano que Mei tenía libre le dió un golpe en el brazo.

―¡ah! ¡Eso ha dolido! ―dijo Yuzu medio riendo.

―Cállate, no ha sido para tanto ―dijo Mei, separándose del teléfono, tapando la parte del micrófono con una mano―. Nos quedan diez minutos.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Voy a reservar tres horas más; vamos a tener que terminar esto bien, ¿no? ―dijo, como si ella sola hubiera tomado la decisión, aunque Yuzu no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

―Tres horas...―dijo Yuzu para ella misma, mientras Mei volvía a hablar por el teléfono para pedirlas.

―Ya está ―dijo Mei, volviendo al ritmo lento del principio, después de que las hubieran interrumpido de esa manera. Entonces pudo apreciar a Yuzu sin sujetador bien.

―Tú tampoco estás nada mal ―dijo, mirando sus pechos sin apartar su mirada durante unos segundos en los que Yuzu creyó que iba a hacerle lo mismo en sus pezones pero en cambio Mei le besó el cuello, llevando sus dos manos a los pechos de Yuzu, masajeándolos aún más lento de como lo había hecho la rubia.

―Ah, Mei... Tu lengua en mi cuello... ―decía, cerrando los ojos ―la quiero sentir por todo mi cuerpo.

―Eso planeo hacer ―le dijo, respirando cerca de su oído.

Yuzu había vuelto a agarrar con sus manos las nalgas de Mei, reanudando el movimiento conjunto de sus caderas. Mei la besaba una vez en su cuello por cada pequeña y lenta embestida de sus caderas en la que sus piernas se sentían cada vez más pegadas.

Una de las manos de Mei bajó por el abdomen firme, plano y desnudo de Yuzu, llegando al botón de sus tejanos, desabrochándolo.

―Mei, tócame ―decía, asumiendo que Mei sabía donde quería ser tocada.

―¿Dónde quieres que te toce? ―decía, susurrandole sensualmente al oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración, besando el lóbulo de la oreja, jugando con la cremallera de sus pantalones sin bajarla del todo.

―Méteme la mano en los pantalones ―le dijo Yuzu, sintiendo que empezaba a perder la cordura.

Entonces Mei cambió la postura para hacer que Yuzu se estirara en posición horizontal debajo de ella y ella se quedó sentada encima suyo. Sus centros peligrosamente cerca.

Una de las manos de Mei pellizcaba y jugaba con su pezón, masajeaba su pecho. La otra bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones demasiado lento. Yuzu gruñó con la boca cerrada, intentando reprimir su frustración.

―Debes tener paciencia... ―decía Mei, habiendo bajado ya la cremallera, acariciándo la ropa interior que empezaba a vislumbrarse. Las caderas de Mei se seguían moviendo contra Yuzu, y la rubia apretaba los suaves músculos en sus caderas atrayendo a Mei hacia ella más aún.

Mei descendió, y empezó a bajarle los pantalones a Yuzu, quien levantó las piernas para falicitarle la faena. Una vez hecho esto volvieron a la misma postura. Mei la tocó a través de la ropa interior.

―Ya estás muy mojada, y aún ni te había tocado aquí... ―le decía a Yuzu, viendo como ésta echaba su cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá aguantando la necesidad que estaba creciendo en su sexo.

Sentía calor por todo su cuerpo, en el interior de su cuerpo. Sentía una tensión que se estaba acumulando en sus músculos. Sabía que estaba muy mojada, aunque Mei no lo hubiera anunciado.

Mei empezó a acariciarla, con movimientos circulares, que se intercambiaban por movimientos rectos, desde la parte exterior hasta la más interior. Apretó sus dedos contra la fina capa de ropa, buscando a través de ella una entrada. Al encontrarla, presionó poco a poco con movimientos intermitentes, sintiendo como las caderas de Yuzu se movían invitándola a que siguiera con aquel juego.

―Quiero probar si sabes tan bien como imagino ―dijo, metiendo su mano lentamente dentro de la ropa interior de Yuzu, sin retirarla.

―Oh!... ―gimió Yuzu, llevándose el dorso de la mano delante de su boca, apretando sus ojos, cerrándolos lo más posible.

―Dime... ¿por qué estás tan mojada? ―le preguntó Mei.

―Porque me estás poniendo muy cachonda ―le dijo Yuzu, con la cara roja.

Yuzu empezó a acariciar uno de sus propios pechos con su mano, decidiendo poco después que preferí tocar los de Mei, mientras ésta empezaba a mover su mano por su coño recogiendo la líquida esencia. Sentía como los dedos de Mei delicadamente separaban sus labios y apretaban su clítoris, y lo estrechaban entre las puntas de ambos dedos.

Mei sacó la mano de las bragas de Yuzu y se la acercó a la nariz, inspirando y deleitándose con el olor. Yuzu abrió los ojos solo un poco, para ver la reacción de Mei a su olor.

―Ambrosía ―dijo la morena, llevándose dos dedos a la boca, y chupándolos enteros lentamente.

En aquel momento Yuzu quería que Mei la tomara. La duce tortura se estaba alargando demasiado.

―Mei... ―decía Yuzu, intentándo quitarse la ropa interior ella misma.

Mei le agarró las manos, frenándola.

―Tienes que pedírmelo ―le decía Mei, que ahora se empezaba a recostar encima suyo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo y el otro acariciando la parte triangular de la ropa de Yuzu.

―Quítame la ropa... ―dijo Yuzu, y Mei lo hizo entonces, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. Yuzu tuvo que elevar su trasero para poder desnudarse, pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en aquella zona que pedía la atención de la mano habilidosa de Mei.

―¿Qué más? ―dijo besándole el cuello otra vez.

―Méteme los dedos... ―dijo en voz baja, algo avergonzada, cortando el contacto visual con Mei, haciendo que esta sonriera.

―No te he oído ―mintió Mei, alargando un poco más ese juego.

Yuzu supo que si que la había oído la primera vez, entonces a la segunda vez fue aún más clara y con la voz más alta, mientras las yemas de los dedos de Mei acariciaban su triángulo con los finos rizos perfectamente recortados como especialmente para la ocasión.

―Que me folles con sus dedos ―dijo Yuzu, sin creer las palabras que salían de su boca.

―Así que eso quieres, eh. ―dijo, haciendo que sus dedos desendieran por esa pequeña montañita hasta llegar a los labios inferiores de Yuzu, los cuales ahora pudo separar con más comodida sin la ropa.

―También quiero que me beses...en los labios ―dijo Yuzu, sabiendo que eso podía sonar cursi o romántico, pero le dió igual. Aquella chica le estaba provocando todo tipo de emociones inesperadas.

Mei la miró a los ojos, después miró sus labios pero no movió su cabeza aún. Solo movía sus dedos que empezaban a encontrar la entrada mojada y cálida de Yuzu.

―Bésame ―le pidió con la mirada nublada por la pasión.

Mei la observó durante unos instantes más, algo sorprendida por los sentimientos que estaba viendo en los ojos verdes que tenía delante. Yuzu creyó por unos instantes que estaba sintiendo algo más por Mei que pura atracción sexual y se asustó, creyó que habia asustado a la morena también.

Pero no fue así, Mei la besó con intención, buscando sus labios, besándola cada vez más profundo. Yuzu empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los besos de Mei, empezó a respirar en la boca de Mei.

Yuzu sintió como los finos y delicados dedos de Mei empezaban a introducirse en su interior, entrando sin problemas gracias a su lubricación, quizás excesiva, la cual parecían disfrutar.

Gimió dentro de la boca de Mei, notando como ella tragaba sus gemidos.

El ritmo de sus caderas empezó a acelerarse, más y más, de una manera progresiva y deliciosa. Las manos de Yuzu buscaban apoyo en la espalda de Mei, ya que estaba perdiendo el control, y creía que iba a caer, aunque estuviera perfectamente colocada de manera horizontal.

Yuzu no tenía que pedirle nada más a Mei, no tenía que darle ninguna instruccion ya que aquella mano parecía conocer los secretos del interior de su cuerpo mejor que ella misma.

El ritmo que marcaban los dedos de Mei era algo ancestral, con cada suave pero intensa embestida sus dedos llegaban más al fondo. Yuzu necesitaba tomar aire con su boca, se separó del beso eterno con Mei. Mei entonces besó su cara, besó su barbilla, su cuello cerca de su oreja, mientras Yuzu tomaba aire y jadeaba cada vez más. Yuzu clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Mei, y oyó un pequeño quejido de la voz de la morena, entonces cambió la posición de sus manos y decidió acariciar los pechos de Mei con el poco control que le quedaba sobre su cuerpo, quería intentar darle algo de placer a Mei mientras ésta la estaba volviendo loca, llevándola hasta el séptimo cielo.

El ritmo de sus caderas incrementaba, la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas de la mano de Mei en el interior de Yuzu también lo hacían. Mei sintió que las paredes interiores de Yuzu estaban ahora muy dilatadas y tensas, y que su respiración era muy acelerada; Yuzu estaba cerca del orgasmo. Pero quería darle algo más que eso, quería hacerla esperar un poco para aumentar su placer.

Entonces movió sus dedos hasta el fondo pero no apretó tanto, y se quedó así un instante hasta que los retiró por completo.

―Ah, Mei, no pares...Aún no―

―Lo sé, solo quiero hacerte esperar un poco más ―dijo subiendo la mano que estaba ahora empapada y olía al sexo de Yuzu.

―Que vergüenza!.. ―decía la pobre rubia, sabiendo que nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan inteso como aquello.

―Me encanta tu sabor ―dijo Mei, lamiendo sus dedos con la punta de su lengua.

Entonces Yuzu quiso vengarse y agarró sus nalgas de repente atrayendola hacia ella metiéndo su pantorilla entre las piernas de Mei apretando su centro.

Entonces lamió los labios de Yuzu dejándole allí su propia esencia. Mei descendió hasta encontrarse con la entrepierna abierta y expectante de Yuzu.

―Por favor... ―pedía Yuzu, moviendo sus caderas acercándolas a la cara de Mei.

―Si lo pides tan amablemente, pues... ―fueron sus últimas palabras antes de hundir su lengua en aquel pequeño bosque de texturas y olor divino.

Yuzu gritó, sintiendo la lengua de Mei lamiendo su clítoris en círculos, usando sus labios en una pequeña forma de o para succionarlo, para después lamer con toda la lengua la parte exterior de todo su sexo, embriagándose con el olor de Yuzu que la estaba emborrachando.

La rubia no pudo hacer nada más que enredar sus dedos en la melena aún perfecta de aquella chica que estaba dandole un placer que no había imaginado que sentiría jamás.

Mei, sin avisar, llevó los mismos dos dedos hasta la entrada de Yuzu penetrándola una vez más. Y así reanudó sus embestidas poco a poco, con su lengua en el exterior y los dedos entrando y saliendo de la espesa e immensa húmedad en la que podría perderse durante horas.

Ambas podían escuchar los sonidos que aquello estaba provocando, los cuales se mezclaban con los gemidos cada vez más altos de Yuzu.

―¿Estás disfrutando? ―preguntó Mei, haciendo que al hablar sus labios rozaran el aquel clítoris que se había hinchado y endurecido, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

―Sí, me estás volviendo loca―decía Yuzu casi sin aire ―OH!, sí, ahí!...

Y así Mei siguió penetrandola cada vez más rápido, con sus dedos entrando hasta el fondo y saliendo de manera fluída con cada embestida. Yuzu apretaba la cabeza de Mei contra su centro, provocándole a ésta sonidos guturales y pequeños quejidos.

―Oh! ―Yuzu sentía que estaba a punto de tirarse por un precipicio, su espalda se empezó a arquear―. Mei!―

Y sintió por fin un último y profundo movimiento de Mei apretando en su interior en el punto exacto con el cual sintió como si su cuerpo explotara, se vino en la cara y en los dedos de aquella diosa. Los dedos de Mei acompañaron la oleada de pasión que provocaba cada contracción por su orgasmo. Dió un último y pequeño beso al clítoris y retiró su mano finalmente, después de un minuto.

Mei volvió a aparecer delante de Yuzu cuando esta abrió los ojos y hubo disfrutado del efecto liberador del orgasmo, cuando hubo recuperado el aliento Mei la besó y ambas intercambiaron la esencia, la ambrosía, de Yuzu con sus lenguas jugando en el exterior de sus bocas, finalizando aquel intercambio con un beso profundo en el que sus labios se quedaron unidos durante unos instantes absorviendo todo lo que brindaba aquella atmósfera, tintada con el olor del sexo.

Entonces ambas tomaron aire, abrieron sus ojos y se encontraron por primera vez, sobresaltadas cuando el morado y el verde más intensos se encontraron.

Se separaron, Mei sentándose encima de Yuzu y después Yuzu levantándo su espalda y apoyándose en sus brazos para ver a Mei de frente. No dijeron nada, solo se miraron extrañadas, ruborizadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces Yuzu llevó sus manos a la cara de Mei y la acarició, dejando un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa de la morena.

―Gracias ―le dijo, algo avergonzada aún― me has hecho disfrutar mucho.

―No hay de qué ―contestó Mei, aún procesando todos aquellos acalorados sentimientos.

Había sido solo sexo. ¿O habría algo más?

«Qué locura; si nos acabamos de conocer», pensaron ambas, sin saber que la otra pensaba lo mismo.

Yuzu miró su reloj, vió que aún les quedaba un rato de la reserva de la sala.

―Ahora creo que te toca a tí ―le dijo Yuzu sonriendo aún con sus mejillas coloradas, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y disponiéndose a quitarle la falda.

Mei sólo sonrió tímidamente en los brazos de aquella chica, respondiendo a la sonrisa de Yuzu, dejándose llevar por el placer y el deleite que estaba convendia aquella desconocida iba a darle. Aquella noche y otras muchas más.


End file.
